


Day Eleven: Sports

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Eleven: Sports

As a girl, she had been active.

There was an entire world out there to learn from, and every single day was an endless possibility. A future not yet set in stone she sought to carve out a new life lesson by each sunset, to find a new interest by the next sunrise. Although her hours of study were strictly managed, the young elf often would find her way to the sea’s shore and jump right in. Fascinated by the water, the life within, the fact that not all within it was known - the Great Sea was exciting! Waves churning, crashing overhead would seek to pull the young elf down, but Afina would merely giggle as she broke the surface of the waves each and every time. No undertow could keep her down. No depth was too great to overcome. With a strong kick she would be free, and in that freedom float weightlessly for quite some time.

Undaunted by the Sea.

Perhaps it is the naivety of youth which blinded her to the dangers beneath the sea’s surface, if countries or boats could sink and a little elf definitely would as well. Deep like the layers of magic, each one growing darker and bearing more horrifying life forms than the last. Afina found herself unable to swim after her return from Outland, frozen at the crackle of thunder upon the turbulent tides. As deep as space, as the mind, as magic she would surely be pulled in by the dark beneath the crashing waves. There could be no strength which could save her, no resolution of will which could allow her to laugh in the face of the depths.

Mage moved inland, daunted by the Great Sea.


End file.
